Supercharm Wolfs
by totallyau
Summary: while bad wolf Rose was all over time and she was Mary Winchester and also Patty Halliwell Mary and Patty died in the past when 9 kissed Rose, Rose and the doctor are now married when Rose's memories come back this is about how Rose and the doctor fetch Rose's children and grandchildren and they go on adventures trough time and space


Super Charm Wolfs advtures through time AU Crossover

Prologue

"Doctor I'm getting my children and that's that they need their mum I mean none of them really had me growing up, plus they'll know who i am plus need to go before bad wolf is unlocked". Rose said

"But Rose you're barely pregnant with our child we've just dealt with the alien threat in the 1950's you just lost your face and got it back can't they wait". The doctor said

"No they can't they need me see you later". Rose said as she glowed golden then disappeared

Piper was really worried this time the demons attacking them had already hurt Paige and they were being blocked from leaving somehow and she's worried for Leo and the boys hoping Wyatt's shield won't fail "give it up witch it's helpless we'll kill you all and your boys too". He snapped when suddenly there was a golden glow as a woman appeared

"I'd like to see you try you've messed with the wrong family whose afraid of the big bad wolf". Rose said

"Mum what how is this possible". Piper said shocked

"I'll explain not now baby girl mummy has to clear out the Garbage never threaten my babies, bye". As the demon dissolved in Adams

"Thanks mum now explanations' how do you look different even younger and I still recognise you as my mum would be nice ". Piper said

"once I've healed Paige and rescued your brothers I'd rather not explain twice I'll give you the jist of it though while I held the vortex in my head I could see all time and I created patty and Mary they were me so you Prue, Phoebe Paige, Dean and Sam are my children plus you'll have wolf powers (as the TARDIS appeared in the house) gee I told him i would be fine I'm pregnant not sick worry that's all he does I swear". Rose said

"I wonder why Rose why the hell, did you do that for scaring me". The doctor said as he came out of the TARDIS

"I'm a mum doctor my children needed me so I came now I've got to rescue my boys". Rose said

"Rose please be reasonable I'm sure there fine they've managed years without you from what you remember Dean was 4 Sam a baby when you died". He said

"Exactly my boys have been without me long enough plus I need to ensure Sam doesn't die and Dean doesn't make a stupid deal though that shouldn't happen as yellow eyes is dead now i separated him in Adams he sort of killed me so I had a right the baby is fine doctor I'm the bad wolf the universe needs saving but nothing I mean nothing tops saving my children or grandchildren the universe can wait". Rose said

"I know that but its a time machine you could have waited you get your memories back and come straight away". He said

"Because they've been without me long enough I'll let you come if you stop whining I'll be careful ok plus I'll have my daughters help in saving their baby brothers, can't wait till Dean discovers his sisters are witches he is protective of family though so he'll realise not all are bad". Rose said before she made them all disappear

Yellow eyes had just dissolved in gold but that idiot guy was still headed for Sam when to his shock a woman who he instantly realised was his mother appeared along with other people in a golden glow his mother looking younger than even Sam but let's not think that now got to keep Sam safe

"Hey Mr. back away from my little brother or I'll blow you up". Piper said

"Piper I can handle this plus he's not a demon none of them were they were all manipulated there's nothing to win yellow eyes was destroyed get out of here you've got no powers now anyway". Rose said as she made him disappear and go back where he belonged with his memories erased.

"Wow that's quite unbelievable witches for sisters and we are aliens but mum I hate flying I'm no way travelling in a blue box". Dean said

"Dean the TARDIS materialises she doesn't fly and I was robbed enough, it's bad enough Prue is (as to her shock Prue appeared in a glow of gold) Prue oh Prue should have known bad wolf would keep my children safe". Rose said as she pulled her daughter into a hug

"I could have died should have but I got my wolf powers at the last minute so I created an illusion till the time was right they needed to find Paige". Prue said

"Oh Prue we've missed you". Piper said before hugging her sister along with Phoebe

coming up next chapter Rose telling her mum that she's married and pregnant no longer human and that she has grown up children and grandchildren making Jackie a great grandma, the return of penny Halliwell so rose will have to mums and there first adventure on the TARDIS will take idea's on where they should go into consideration


End file.
